gravitywikiaorg_id-20200215-history
Tsunami
right|thumb|Simulasi Tsunami Desember 2004 thumb|right|Gambar Tsunami menurut [[Hokusai, seorang pelukis Jepang dari abad ke 19.]] thumb|Tsunami yang menghantam [[Malé, Maladewa pada 26 Desember 2004]] Tsunami (bahasa Jepang: 津波; secara harafiah berarti "ombak besar di pelabuhan") adalah sebuah ombak yang terjadi setelah sebuah gempa bumi, gempa laut, gunung berapi meletus, atau hantaman meteor di laut. Tenaga setiap tsunami adalah tetap terhadap fungsi ketinggian dan kelajuannya. Dengan itu, apabila gelombang menghampiri pantai, ketinggiannya meningkat sementara kelajuannya menurun. Gelombang tersebut bergerak pada kelajuan tinggi, hampir tidak dapat dirasakan efeknya oleh kapal laut (misalnya) saat melintasi di laut dalam, tetapi meningkat ketinggian hingga mencapai 30 meter atau lebih di daerah pantai. Tsunami bisa menyebabkan kerusakan erosi dan korban jiwa pada kawasan pesisir pantai dan kepulauan. Dampak negatif yang diakibatkan tsunami adalah merusak apa saja yang dilaluinya. Bangunan, tumbuh-tumbuhan, dan mengakibatkan korban jiwa manusia serta menyebabkan genangan, pencemaran air asin lahan pertanian, tanah, dan air bersih. Kebanyakan kota di sekitar Samudra Pasifik, terutama di Jepang juga di Hawaii, mempunyai sistem peringatan dan prosedur pengungsian sekiranya tsunami diramalkan akan terjadi. Tsunami akan diamati oleh pelbagai institusi seismologi sekeliling dunia dan perkembangannya dipantau melalui satelit. Bukti menunjukkan tidak mustahil terjadinya megatsunami, yang menyebabkan beberapa pulau tenggelam. Penyebab terjadinya tsunami thumb|Skema terjadinya tsunami Tsunami dapat terjadi jika terjadi gangguan yang menyebabkan perpindahan sejumlah besar air, seperti letusan gunung api, gempa bumi, longsor maupun meteor yang jatuh ke bumi. Namun, 90% tsunami adalah akibat gempa bumi bawah laut. Dalam rekaman sejarah beberapa tsunami diakibatkan oleh gunung meletus, misalnya ketika meletusnya Gunung Krakatau. Gerakan vertikal pada kerak bumi, dapat mengakibatkan dasar laut naik atau turun secara tiba-tiba, yang mengakibatkan gangguan kesetimbangan air yang berada di atasnya. Hal ini mengakibatkan terjadinya aliran energi air laut, yang ketika sampai di pantai menjadi gelombang besar yang mengakibatkan terjadinya tsunami. Kecepatan gelombang tsunami tergantung pada kedalaman laut di mana gelombang terjadi, dimana kecepatannya bisa mencapai ratusan kilometer per jam. Bila tsunami mencapai pantai, kecepatannya akan menjadi kurang lebih 50 km/jam dan energinya sangat merusak daerah pantai yang dilaluinya. Di tengah laut tinggi gelombang tsunami hanya beberapa cm hingga beberapa meter, namun saat mencapai pantai tinggi gelombangnya bisa mencapai puluhan meter karena terjadi penumpukan masa air. Saat mencapai pantai tsunami akan merayap masuk daratan jauh dari garis pantai dengan jangkauan mencapai beberapa ratus meter bahkan bisa beberapa kilometer. Gerakan vertikal ini dapat terjadi pada patahan bumi atau sesar. Gempa bumi juga banyak terjadi di daerah subduksi, dimana lempeng samudera menelusup ke bawah lempeng benua. Tanah longsor yang terjadi di dasar laut serta runtuhan gunung api juga dapat mengakibatkan gangguan air laut yang dapat menghasilkan tsunami. Gempa yang menyebabkan gerakan tegak lurus lapisan bumi. Akibatnya, dasar laut naik-turun secara tiba-tiba sehingga keseimbangan air laut yang berada di atasnya terganggu. Demikian pula halnya dengan benda kosmis atau meteor yang jatuh dari atas. Jika ukuran meteor atau longsor ini cukup besar, dapat terjadi megatsunami yang tingginya mencapai ratusan meter. Syarat terjadinya tsunami akibat gempa * Gempa bumi yang berpusat di tengah laut dan dangkal (0 - 30 km) * Gempa bumi dengan kekuatan sekurang-kurangnya 6,5 Skala Richter * Gempa bumi dengan pola sesar naik atau sesar turun Sistem Peringatan Dini Banyak kota-kota di sekitar Pasifik, terutama di Jepang dan juga Hawaii, mempunyai sistem peringatan tsunami dan prosedur evakuasi untuk menangani kejadian tsunami. Bencana tsunami dapat diprediksi oleh berbagai institusi seismologi di berbagai penjuru dunia dan proses terjadinya tsunami dapat dimonitor melalui perangkat yang ada di dasar atu permukaan laut yang terknoneksi dengansatelit. Perekam tekanan di dasar laut bersama-sama denganperangkat yang mengapung di laut buoy, dapat digunakan untuk mendeteksi gelombang yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh pengamat manusia pada laut dalam. Sistem sederhana yang pertama kali digunakan untuk memberikan peringatan awal akan terjadinya tsunami pernah dicoba di Hawai pada tahun 1920-an. Kemudian, sistem yang lebih canggih dikembangkan lagi setelah terjadinya tsunami besar pada tanggal 1 April 1946 dan 23 Mei 1960. Amerika serikat membuat Pasific Tsunami Warning Center pada tahun 1949, dan menghubungkannya ke jaringan data dan peringatan internasional pada tahun 1965. Salah satu sistem untuk menyediakan peringatan dini tsunami, CREST Project, dipasang di pantai Barat Amerika Serikat, Alaska, dan Hawai oleh USGS, NOAA, dan Pacific Northwest Seismograph Network, serta oleh tiga jaringan seismik universitas. Hingga kini, ilmu tentang tsunami sudah cukup berkembang, meskipun proses terjadinya masih banyak yang belum diketahui dengan pasti. Episenter dari sebuah gempa bawah laut dan kemungkinan kejadian tsunami dapat cepat dihitung. Pemodelan tsunami yang baik telah berhasil memperkirakan seberapa besar tinggi gelombang tsunami di daerah sumber, kecepatan penjalarannya dan waktu sampai di pantai, berapa ketinggian tsunami di pantai dan seberapa jauh rendaman yang mungkin terjadi di daratan. Walaupun begitu, karena faktor alamiah, seperti kompleksitas topografi dan batimetri sekitar pantai dan adanya corak ragam tutupan lahan (baik tumbuhan, bangunan, dll), perkiraan waktu kedatangan tsunami, ketinggian dan jarak rendaman tsunami masih belum bisa dimodelkan secara akurat. Sistem Peringatan Dini Tsunami di Indonesia Indonesia saat ini sedang melakukan pekerjaan pembangunan Sistem Peringatan Dini Tsunami. Salah satu proyek yang dikerjakan adalah kerjasama dengan negara Jerman. Proyek ini bernama GITEWS (German Indonesia Tsunami Early Warning System). Ada 3 pilot area yang dipilih untuk pelaksanaan proyek ini yaitu Kota Padang, Jawa Tengah (Cilacap, Kebumen dan Bantul) serta Bali (Kab. Badung). Pengembangang Sistem Peringatan Dini Tsunami ini melibatkan banyak pihak dan instansi-instansi pemerintah. Sebagai koordinator dari pihak Indonesia adalah Kementrian RISTEK (Riset dan Teknologi). Sedangkan instansi yang ditunjuk dan bertanggung jawab untuk mengeluarkan INFO GEMPA dan PERINGATAN TSUNAMI adalah BMG (Badan Meteorologi dan Geofisika) Tujuan utama pembangunan Sistem Peringatan Dini Tsunami ini adalah untuk terciptanya sebuag sistem yang dapat menginformasikan serta memperingatkan masyarakat luas apabila terjadi suatu Gempa yang berpotensi Tsunami DALAM WAKTU SESINGKAT SINGKATNYA agar kerugian Nyawa dan Materi dapat dihindarkan semaksimal mungkin. Cara Kerja Sebuah Sistem Peringatan Dini Tsunami adalah merupakan rangkaian sistem kerja yang rumit dan melibatkan banyak pihak secara internasional, regional, nasional, daerah dan bermuara di Masyarakat. Apabila terjadi suatu Gempa, maka kejadian tersebut dicatat oleh alat Seismograf (pencatat gempa). Dilautan, peralatan-peralatan elektronis juga mencatat serta merekam data-data dasar serta permukaan laut. Data-data tersebut kemudian dikirim melalui Satelit kekantor-kantor yang berwenang (untuk Indonesia bernama BMG). Selanjutnya BMG akan mengeluarkan INFO GEMPA yang disampaikan melalui peralatan teknis secara simultan. Cara penyampaian Info Gempa tersebut untuk saat ini adalah melalui SMS, Facsimile, Telepon, Email, RANET (Radio Internet), FM RDS (Radio yang mempunyai fasilitas RDS/Radio Data System) dan melalui Website BMG (www.bmg.go.id). Apabila gempa tersebut telah memenuhi syarat atau kondisi terjadinya Tsunami, maka BMG akan mengeluarkan peringatan Awas Tsunami. Artinya, gempa tersebut berpotensi untuk menimbulkan Tsunami. Untuk jenis Peringatan ini maka, pemerintah mengeluarkan isu evakuasi. Untuk kategori Awas Tsunami ini, Pemerintah Daerah mempunyai kewenangan untuk membunyikan SIRENE yang berarti Lakukan Evakuasi ! Peringatan Awas Tsunami ini juga akan secara otomotis ditampilkan melalui Mass Media Elektronik TV dan Radio. Pengalaman serta banyak kejadian dilapangan membuktikan bahwa meskipun banyak peralatan canggih yang digunakan, tetapi alat yang paling efektif hingga saat ini untuk Sistem Peringatan Dini Tsunami adalah RADIO. Oleh sebab itu, kepada masyarakat yang tinggal didaerah rawan Tsunami diminta untuk selalu siaga mempersiapkan RADIO FM untuk mendengarkan berita peringatan dini Tsunami. Alat lainnya yang juga dikenal ampuh adalah Radio Komunikasi Antar Penduduk. Organisasi yang mengurusnya adalah RAPI (Radio Antar Penduduk Indonesia). Mengapa Radio ? jawabannya sederhana, karena ketika gempa seringkali mati lampu tidak ada listrik. Radio dapat beroperasi dengan baterai. Selain itu karena ukurannya kecil, dapat dibawa-bawa (mobile). Radius komunikasinyapun relatif cukup memadai. Kesimpulan dan saran Jika tsunami datang # Jangan panik # Jangan menjadikan gelombang tsunami sebagai tontonan. Apabila gelombang tsunami dapat dilihat, berarti kita berada di kawasan yang berbahaya # Jika air laut surut dari batas normal, tsunami mungkin terjadi # Bergeraklah dengan cepat ke tempat yang lebih tinggi ajaklah keluarga dan orang di sekitar turut serta. Tetaplah di tempat yang aman sampai air laut benar-benar surut. Jika Anda sedang berada di pinggir laut atau dekat sungai, segera berlari sekuat-kuatnya ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Jika memungkinkan, berlarilah menuju bukit yang terdekat # Jika situasi memungkinkan, pergilah ke tempat evakuasi yang sudah ditentukan # Jika situasi tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan tindakan seperti di atas, carilah bangunan bertingkat yang bertulang baja (ferroconcrete building), gunakan tangga darurat untuk sampai ke lantai yang paling atas (sedikitnya sampai ke lantai 3). # Jika situasi memungkinkan, pakai jaket hujan dan pastikan tangan anda bebas dan tidak membawa apa-apa Sesudah tsunami # Ketika kembali ke rumah, jangan lupa memeriksa kerabat satu-persatu # Jangan memasuki wilayah yang rusak, kecuali setelah dinyatakan aman # Hindari instalasi listrik # Datangi posko bencana, untuk mendapatkan informasi Jalinlah komunikasi dan kerja sama degan warga sekitar # Bersiaplah untuk kembali ke kehidupan yang normal Tsunami dalam sejarah * 1 November 1755 - Tsunami menghancurkan Lisboa, ibu kota Portugal, dan menelan 60.000 korban jiwa. * 1883 - Pada tanggal 26 Agustus, letusan gunung Krakatau dan tsunami menewaskan lebih dari 36.000 jiwa. * 2004 - Pada tanggal 25-26 Desember 2004, gempa besar yang menimbulkan tsunami menelan korban jiwa lebih dari 250.000 di Asia Selatan, Asia Tenggara dan Afrika. Ketinggian tsunami 35 m, * 2006 - 17 Juli, Gempa yang menyebabkan tsunami terjadi di selatan pulau Jawa, Indonesia, dan setinggi maksimum ditemukan 21 meter di Pulau Nusakambangan. Memakan korban jiwa lebih dari 500 orang. * 2007 - 12 September, Bengkulu, M8.4, Memakan korban jiwa 3 orang. Ketinggian tsunami 3-4 m. Daftar pustaka * Iwan, W.D., editor, 2006, Summary report of the Great Sumatra Earthquakes and Indian Ocean tsunamis of 26 December 2004 and 28 March 2005: Earthquake Engineering Research Institute, EERI Publication #2006-06, 11 chapters, 100 page summary, plus CD-ROM with complete text and supplementary photographs, EERI Report 2006-06. www.eeri.org ISBN 1-932884-19-X * Dudley, Walter C. & Lee, Min (1988: 1st edition) Tsunami! ISBN 0-8248-1125-9 link * Kenneally, Christine (December 30 2004). "Surviving the Tsunami". Slate. link * Macey, Richard (January 1 2005). "The Big Bang that Triggered A Tragedy", The Sydney Morning Herald, p 11 - quoting Dr Mark Leonard, seismologist at Geoscience Australia. * Lambourne, Helen (March 27 2005). "Tsunami: Anatomy of a disaster". BBC News. link * abelard.org. tsunamis: tsunamis travel fast but not at infinite speed. Website, retrieved March 29 2005. link *The NOAA's page on the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake and tsunami Pranala luar * Program Bank Dunia Untuk Tsunami di Aceh & Nias * Mengenal Tsunami * Fakta mengenai gelombang tsunami * Animasi komputer mengenai tsunami * NOAA Pusat Peringatan Tsunami NWS Pantai Barat & Alaska * Jakarta Tsunami Information Centre * How to survive a tsunami - Guide for children and youth * Tsunami database with detailed statistics * ImanusT (Crisis Relief Non-Profit Organization) * Tsunami education and outreach site * Tsunami Information from the Coastal Ocean Institute, Woods Hole Oceanographic Institution * NOVA: Wave That Shook The World — Site and special report shot within days of the 2004 Indian Ocean tsunami. * NOAA Tsunami — General description of tsunamis and the United States agency NOAA's role in Tsunami hazard assessment, preparedness, education, forecasts & warnings, response and research. * Can HF Radar detect Tsunamis? — University of Hamburg HF-Radar. * The Higher Ground Project — Stories of children who survived the tsunami. * The International Centre for Geohazards (ICG) * ITIC tsunami FAQ * NOAA Center for Tsunami Research (incorporates the PMEL Tsunami Research Program) (United States) * USGS: Surviving a tsunami (United States) * ITSU — Coordination Group for the Pacific Tsunami Warning System. * Pacific Tsunami Museum * Tsunamis and Earthquakes * Tsunami Centers — United States National Weather Service. * Tsunami Warning — Tsunami warnings via mobile phone. * [http://www.sthjournal.org/ Science of Tsunami Hazards journal] * The International Centre for Geohazards (ICG) * Envirtech Tsunami Warning System — Based on seabed seismics and sea level gauges. * What Causes a Tsunami? * Scientific American Magazine (January 2006 Issue) Tsunami: Wave of Change What we can learn from the Indian Ocean tsunami of December 2004. * Jakarta Tsunami Information Centre Gambar dan film * BBC: Proses terjadinya tsunami * 5 Amateur Camcorder Video Streams of the [[December 26] 2004 tsunami that hit Sri Lanka, Thailand and Indonesia (search on tsunamis).] * 2004 Asian Tsunami Satellite Images (Before and After) * Satellite Images of Tsunami Affected Areas High resolution satellite images showing the effects of the 2004 tsunami on the affected areas in Indonesia, Thailand and Nicobar island of India. * Computer-generated animation of a tsunami * Animations of actual and simulated tsunami events from the NOAA Center for Tsunami Research * Animation of 1960 tsunami originating outside coast of Chile * The Survivors - A moving travelogue full of stunning images along the tsunami ravaged South-Western Coast of India Unavailable * Origin of a Tsunami - animation showing how the shifting of continental plates in the Indian Ocean created the catastrophe of December 26th 2004. * CBC Digital Archives – Canada's Earthquakes and Tsunamis * Tsunami Aftermath in Penang and Kuala Muda, Kedah. * http://kempo.canalblog.com/ Amateur photo Thailand Tsunami 2004 * Photos and Videos of Humanitarian Assistance to Tsunami-hit areas by the Singapore Armed Forces Kategori:Tsunami Kategori:Artikel pilihan bertopik alam af:Tsoenami an:Tsunami ar:تسونامي be-x-old:Цунамі bg:Цунами br:Tsunami bs:Cunami ca:Tsunami cs:Tsunami cy:Tsunami da:Tsunami de:Tsunami el:Τσουνάμι en:Tsunami eo:Cunamo es:Maremoto et:Tsunami eu:Tsunami fa:سونامی fi:Tsunami fr:Tsunami fy:Tsûnamy ga:Súnámaí gan:海嘯 gl:Tsunami gu:ત્સુનામી he:צונמי hi:सूनामी hr:Cunami hu:Szökőár ia:Tsunami is:Flóðbylgja it:Tsunami ja:津波 jv:Tsunami kab:Tsunami kn:ಸುನಾಮಿ ko:지진 해일 ku:Tsunamî lt:Cunamis lv:Cunami map-bms:Tsunami mk:Цунами ml:സുനാമി mn:Цунами mr:त्सुनामी ms:Tsunami nds:Tsunami nds-nl:Vleuigolve nl:Tsunami nn:Flodbølgje no:Tsunami om:Tsunamis pl:Tsunami pt:Tsunami ro:Tsunami ru:Цунами scn:Tsunami simple:Tsunami sk:Cunami sl:Cunami sq:Tsunami sr:Цунами su:Sunami sv:Tsunami sw:Tsunami ta:ஆழிப்பேரலை te:సునామి th:คลื่นสึนามิ tr:Tsunami uk:Цунамі vi:Sóng thần wuu:海啸 yi:צונאמי zh:海啸 zh-min-nan:Hái-tiòng zh-yue:海嘯